cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Lava
Lava is a rare and very dangerous liquid. It can be found deep in the Asphalt Mines or occasionally deep underground. Like most liquids, it can be found in fungal biomes too. If you find it in the Fungal Jungle, you should be aware that when mixed with Primordial Soup it makes arguably the scariest sludge, the Lava Sludge which will spit scary lava at you (and end up doing much less damage than more plain sludges, like Acid one). Lava is obviously very hot and will most likely ignite you immediately upon contact, raising your temperature to extraordinary levels. This isn't as scary as it sounds, as there is no direct damage. Standing near it is relatively safe, though. Also, never drink lava, very few have lived to tell the tale after drinking it. Characters with high hp and Regeneration may be able to walk on lava - being on fire deals only one point of damage per turn until temperature 10k, which is an instant kill. Unlike walking, pouring lava actually deals a lot of direct damage. Lava is worth quite a lot, but it is nearly impossible to sell large amounts of it, as it destroys canteens and waterskins, and can only be kept safely in Phials and Thermoelectric Cells. If storing it on the floor (even contained in phials) keep it away from other gear and valuable NPCs, as it increases ambient temperature to the point where most items are set on fire. Storing it on person seems to be safe. Walking on lava, drinking lava, or having lava poured on oneself increases Temperature by 10 * (100-heat resistance). Drinking lava deals up to 10d100 damage and increases your temperature by 1000. Pouring lava on anything deals up to 10d20 damage. Note: Heat resistance doesn't protect from direct damage from lava. Less pure lava rolls less dice. Temperature increase isn't affected by purity. As a cooking ingredient, lava grants heat-based effects; food cooked with it is safe to consume. Lava creation Lava can be created by sufficiently heating up regular rock or shale. For example, by repeatedly casting high level Pyrokinesis on one spot, preferably one surrounded by asphalt and/or trees. This doesn't happen reliably - the repeated casting may as well just destroy the rock due to damage. Some areas heat up better than others. With enough hp or a stack of Salve for backup, Lava can be safely multiplied with "lava dance": # Acquire 1 Lava in a safe container # Bring it near a shale wall # Dump the Lava on the ground (not on self!) # Repeatedly step into the lava until your temperature is over 9k (do not cross 10k, which is insta-death) # Walk around the shale walls to spread the heat # Shale walls will start turning into 2000 dram Lava each # Get out of the zone and pour water on self until temperature drops below 300 ## Do not walk into water if your hp is low - the Scalding Steam will kill you much faster than Lava At 200 hp, this can be executed with no healing and no water use. Category:Liquids Category:Cooking ingredients